Wound topical treatment with bondages is one of main methods of first-aid and wound complex treatment, and, in some cases is the only possible treatment (e.g. when patient has concomitant disease, in case of extensive injuries or contraindications to surgery, etc).
Invention of bioactive bondages (dressings) played a significant role in development of modern topical treatment techniques. Bioactive bondages are based on natural, artificial or synthetic materials; contain medical or bioactive agents; actively influence on wound tissues and wound process due to some features of the bondage basis. Basic research of wound process pathogenesis has shown that a drug couldn't be universal and unequivocally effective at treatment of wounds of a various etiology at certain healing stages.
According to studies biology of wound healing biology, it was proved that medical tactics and means should be defined by a phase of wound healing process.
According to classification there are three main stages of wound healing process:
The first stage of an inflammation characterized by presence of edema, rich separation, invasion of microbes, necrosis development, frustration of microcirculation and metabolic disorder;
The second stage of regeneration, formation and maturing granulation tissue;
The third stage of epithelium development and cicatrix reorganization.
Modern methodology of topical wound treatment is based on special features of each stage and conception of necessity of directed and differentiated influence of bondage on wound process. Accordingly such treatment must be based on principles that imply an availability of various medical dressing's types with programmed effect on wound process. Additionally, it is necessary for practicing surgeon to have various bondages and corresponding information about its effect on wound healing.
Dressings for wounds on stage I (stage of inflammation) have to be as following: to have a sorption capacity; to provide outflow of wound separations and microflora from wound fundus; to have anti-inflammatory, antiedemic, antibacterial and proteoclastic effects; to promote normalization of microcirculation and regeneration processes.
Dressings for wounds on stage II s have to provide corresponding conditions for normal cell proliferation in regenerating tissue, positively affect epithelial cell angiogenesis, mobility
On the third stage of wound process dressings have to provide corresponding conditions for normal cell proliferation in regenerating tissue and epithelium, prevent wound recontamination and create conditions for precaution of keloid cicatrix formation.
Modern wounds are in most cases characterized by a chronic process due to weakness of the immune status and with concomitant diseases. This pathology is characterized by duration of time and a long course of wound process, predisposition to retrocession and often leads to partial or full disability. Treatment of this category of patients becomes a serious medical and social problem all over the world. For their treatment a complex of biologically active dressings including ones that stimulate wound process run has been created.
The important role in making of a spectrum of biologically active dressing played a development of wound dressings with antioxidant activity that allows to arrest inflammatory processes at early of wound process and to set up conditions for a normal regeneration run. However application of traditional antioxidants is associated with certain difficulties connected with undirected localization of these substances in a cell and in whole organism.